Bella goes to Boot Camp
by TaylorDawn
Summary: Edward forces bella to go to boot camp to learn how to pretect herself... if he only new more trouble awaited her...undicided paring.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot.**

Bella goes to boot camp….

* * *

><p>As I walk through the grim gates of " Seattle Boot camp for girls." I think about how I got myself into this predicament. Stupid EDWARD! Gosh that man. Curse him for making me do this.<p>

Flashback:

"_But Edward im fine really. I can protect myself." I argued. _

" _Is almost getting your head chopped off by a newborn safe then?"_

" _I was fine! He just caught me by a surprise!" I exclaimed._

"_No Bella that's it im sending you to Seattle Boot camp for girls." _

"_WHAT? NO. I refuse to go." I shouted in anger. " To bad Bella your going. Even if I have to drag you there." He seemed very determined. "You will learn how to protect yourself."_

Eww. I can not believe I let him do this to me! My attentions is quickly caught by all the movement around me. The attendants are shuffling all the girls into a large room filled with wooden chairs and large buckets full of…what was that….hair?…HAIR! It looked like an old salon. No they couldn't do this my beautiful brown hair that reached down to the middle of my back! It's the only thing I truly like about myself. One of the ladies escorted me to one of the chairs. "Excuse me but Miss. They cant cut my hair." I tried desperately to explain. "Ha. Sorry Hun I know how much us girls love our hair, but its protocol." She actually seemed very solemn.

"But…" I was at a loss for words. As I felt the woman behind me take my hair into her hands I took the time to take in everything. All the staff here had their hair chopped to a bob as I soon would to.. All wore the classic ary type uniforms. The lady that had escorted me was about 30 years old and seemed like she had been here for quit a while.

Her blond hair was pulled into a bob like everyone else and her eyes were a beautiful deep blue. Ha. She would have been around when Hitler was here.

I felt my head getting lighter as the hair started to fall down my hair…

"Listen up everybody! These are gonna be the rules!" I snapped my head around to see where the woman was. I froze as soon as I saw her. Short black hair and the most pinched-up face you'd ever see. She was the scariest person I'd ever seen in my life. "No crying, no yelling, no shouting, no talking back," She began. "If you get an order you answer "Yes ma'am!" Got that?" Everybody shouted "Yes ma'am" as I sunk down in my seat a little. "Alright, after you're done in here, straight out these doors for exercises!" Just as I was about to get up …I saw her that flash of red swirl hair the one I have had nightmares about…How could she be here? She fallowed me? This is going to be the longest year…ever…

* * *

><p>What do you think guys? You like? This is my first fan fiction. I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Aha. Reviews please?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok So it's a two shot(:

Victoria. Even her name sent trembles throughout my body. I thought she was …..dead?

Flashback:

"_Edward where are you going? " You could tell there was frustration in my voice._

"_Bella Victoria has been spotted around the border with the mutts. I'm going to stop her." He seemed eager to get out of here. _

" _Edward just let the wolves deal with it. I want company." So what if I was whining. It was "that time of the month" and I had the most painful cramps. _

" _Bella im leaving and that's that." He said as he whizzed out the door. _

He hadn't come back for a good two days and when he finally appeared he said she was dead. I never really paid attention but now that I think about it everyone had been sending him disapproving glares. He has calmly stated it was because he smelled of wolf. But im not quit so sure at the moment. He couldn't of been cheating on me ..could he?

My attention was quickly redirected to the cold hand on the back of my shoulder. A coldness that I had grown to love. "Well well well what do we have hear?" She snarled. " Uh -um ..Vi- Victoria… I thought you we-were dead?" I stammered out. "Dead? Who told you that?" She actually seemed confused.

"Edward had told me that he caught your sent around the border with the wolves and that he was going to kill you." I haven't been over there since I tried to kill Edward for killing my mate." " I thought you were trying to kill me.."

" No silly. You weren't the one to kill my precious mate. He was. I suppose he doesn't understand that now im going to be alone for the rest of my life… no love.." She seemed genuinely sad. " Oh.." I was at a complete loss for words.

" I am just trying to take my revenge." She stated with a look of determination.

Even though I loved Edward I was starting to see everything I had failed to notice before. Like the was when ever I was on my period he would always seem disinterested in me and leave. Then when he came back everyone glared at him. The thought of him cheating on me seemed to come to life more and more by the minute.

" Well why are you here Victoria?"

" Well You know Marie the girl that changed Jasper? Well she suddenly turned good and is working here. So I wanted to come down here and see if she could help me out with ..umm ….Edward…I feel kind of back cause you know im trying to kill your lover…"

" It's fine. I think he cheated on me anyway. I hate him with a burning passion. He's the one who forced me into this stupid place anyway. I mean I think he was just trying to get me away for a year or two." As I said It I realized to truth in my words. I do hate him. He always seemed so distant to like I wasn't good enough for him. He always belittled me and make me feel like crap.

"Hmm well if you want I could have you come with us and we can both get our revenge?"

"That sounds perfect. I'm ready to get out of here anyway I mean look at what they did to my HAIR!"

"I think im going to like you Bella."

" Same here Victoria." As I said that I felt a sickening grin spread onto my face..

I don't own Anything twilight. Umm reviews please! Ik ik the story took a very big twist. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 guys**.

Um id like to start getting some reviews.. Please? I mean some feed back would be nice to know what you guys want in the story. Just saying.

Victoria and I decided to stay in boot camp in hopes of finding Marie. As soon as we had got done talking we decided upon a meeting place in which we would met (obviously) ever night to discuss out situation. I was currently in our huts as the girls called them. The huts were basically large buildings with bunk beds in them. Lights hung from the ceiling as well as fans.

" Alright ladies. Time for exercises." The sergeant basically screamed at us. Crap I had totally forgot about exercises. This is going to be a longgggg couple week's. Until we get out of here. I soon found myself starting at what seemed like a war zone. Ok so it wasn't a war zone but it was more like a bug play ground. We have climbing, jumping, going under wire, and much more. "Ok ladies, first off your going to complete this coarse before your aloud to come inside to eat and return to your quarters." Says the commanding hippo. Oh I like that name.

First off I have to climb up a rope to get to the log then scurry down a rock wall without looking down. This is not as easy as it sounds. First off my fear of heights isn't helping! Great how can this possibly get any worse..

GREAT! I spoke to soon. My face twist in anger as it starts to sprinkle. Half way up the rope I glance down. Wrong decision. ' Breath Bella. You can do this'. Ok in out in out. Just as I was starting to get used to this I get to the top. Thanking the lord I swing myself to land on the platform. This cant be to hard right?

All you have to do is climb down the rock wall. I stare down at it with disgust. It's ok. Phhhew. By now it was poring down rain but no I will not let that stop me. Knows my chance to finally show im not the useless human everyone thinks I am. Getting into position I start to climb down. My mind racing with every step I take. When I finally touch the ground I observe the next part of the course. It seems like you have to slip under barb wire in the mud with out getting caught and sniped by the said bard wire.

Getting down on all fours I start down the path of victory. Only every time I move the wire catches on my clothing and I cant seem to get up.

I just lay there in a defeated hump. Why do I have to do this? Why did Edward cheat on me? Why is Victoria and me going to seek revenge? Why dose this camp serve as my on personal hell? Why? Why? WHY? Who even dose this stuff? Suddenly my attention snaps to the pair of feet in front of the exit. As my eyes travel up the body of the person in front of me I notice it's a guy! A guy in this stream of girls! Yes. " Are you just going to lay there or are you going to finish?" His voice sounds as sweet as hinny.

" I just cant. I keep getting snipped and imp starting to sink into this mud." My voice sounds as weak as I feel. I try to collect myself as he bends down in the mud so that our eyes are level.

" Here widen out your elbows and you wiggle your way, but keep your head and body down." His advice seems logical. I quickly do as he says and start to wiggle my way out. Thankfully it works! I'm out in no time. "See I knew you could do it." he seems really nice. Maybe we could be friends. "Thank you. My name is Bella Swan, you are? " Seth Clearwater. Nice to meet you."

So what are you doing in a boot camp for girls?" I ask the confusion easily herd in my voice. " oh about that well you see…."

CLIFF HANGER! BWAHAH!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys. **

**Chapter 4**

**..gay" I stood there amazed. I mean he didn't look gay. He looked well. Yummy. Blonde shaggy hair and bright green eyes. I guess this is when the saying ' Don't judge a book by its cover' really comes into play. **

" **Really? That's great. Hey id love to stay and chat but I got to go do more exercises order of Mrs. Death herself." I mumbled with a smile upon my face. **

" **Later" He gave me one of his stomach dropping smirks. **

**On my way to the course I saw Victoria leaving. "Hey Vikki were you going?" I was surprised she was leaving it was…weird? I haven't been without her since we got here almost two weeks ago. **

" **Oh, Bella iv been looking for you. I'm going out to Nebraska I have friends there that I think will be able to locate Edward…" I zoned out after that I saw her mouth move but I couldn't quit pick up the words. " Anyway so ill be back in a few days ok?" " Ya no problem see you then!"**

**Ok I finally made it to the course. Iv gotten better at it but I still need to work on a few things. Like climbing. Witch in fact was were I found myself first. In front of the rope. Yoooped. **

**As I grabbed on to the rope and started to pull myself up I thought of who might Vikki be going to see. If only I could remember what that name of that guy was.. Ricky? Richard? R-r-r riley? YES! Riley that was it. I was almost to the top when I suddenly felt my hands give out. Slipping down the rope a during sensation came into my hands. "Ahhhhh" I screamed as I slammed into the ground below me. Black spots suddenly appeared in my vision. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the face of Seth. **

_**Dream world….**_

_**When I woke up the first thing I saw was the face of Edward. Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed..**_

_**Getting down to the point the first thing I asked was " Did you cheat on me?"**_

"_**Bella what makes you think that?" Well first off when im on my period you always leave cuz we cant have sex then when you come back all the family stars at you as if you killed there mate." He cringed. **_

"_**tell me the truth Edward. Did you?**_

"_**Bella …. Yes. I did…"**_

**Something no someone was talking to me.. My eyes willed them selves to open and face the music but I just didn't want to.. After about 5 minutes of debating I finally got enough will power to open them. And would you guess who's face I saw now?**

**_CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! Hahahah! Hmmm who's here to see miss Bella swan? Review please it will take like 3 seconds.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward. Just the person I wanted to see. Grrreeat.

"Edward why are you here?" I basically squeaked.

" Alice had a vision sweetie. How are you do you feel ok?" Ugh. His voice was just as I remembered. It was enough to almost forget about my dream. Was it even a dream?

No. Im not going to let him have that effect. "No Edward im not fine. I know what you did. I know what you did. You cheated on me. HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE A PILE OF DIRTY SCUM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"who told you." His face was as white as ash. "No one has to tell me. Im not as dumb as you think you ass." He was really starting to tick me off.

"Bella please just listien to m-" " NO you listen EDWARD! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? Was I not good enough? What did I do…

Ik its short sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok so I wanted to thank ZieLovesYou. A personal friend of mine. She's given me many good ideas and well inspired me in my writing. SO A BIG THANKS GOES OUT TO HER!**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

_**All I could think was what did I do? Why me? Why why why? I could hear Edward mumbling something in the back round but all I could think of were those torturous questions.**_

_**Edward started to grab at me no no no I cant handle that right now he will not think everything is ok. **_

_**AS I wrenched(?) myself from his grasp I grabbing my cell phone. With that in hand I tumbled into the bathroom sobbing along the way. Inside the security of the bathroom I scrolled down my contacts list in till I found the one person that would help. **_

_**Ring….ring….ring…"Hello?" Came that all to familiar cherry voice..**_

"_**Alice…oh my god Alice you have to help me. Please?" Incase you didn't know its very difficult to get out full sentences while snot grips down your face and tears are pouring into your mouth. **_

"_**Oh my gosh, Bella what happened?" I was currently still mad at Alice for not telling me about Edward and how he cheated on me but who else was I supposed to call?**_

"_**Its…its Edward he's here and I want him gone please? I know about him cheating one me and please I need help I didn't know who else to call. And just I don't know what to do." I rambled. **_

"_**Bella hunny listen its ok. Don't worry ill have jasper call Edward and say there's a family emergency. Its ok hunny calm down. Are you away from Edward?" She seemed so calm to.**_

"_**Yes, im in the bathroom." I sniffled. **_

" _**Its going to be ok sweetie. Is there anything you need me to do? I could hear the concern in her voice. **_

" _**No I just want him away. I was finally all right and getting over the fact I was used, then he comes along and totally ruins it. I just don't understand Alice why did he cheat on me? Was I not good enough for him? Was it because I'm human? I don't un-unn-under stand." By this point I couldn't contain my sobs. They racked my body, they don't to the point were it hurt. **_

" _**Bella sweetie. Edwards a stupid sick man that doesn't know what he's got . Your way to good for him Bella. The best ever. Your such a strong woman Bella don't let him break you. Your so much better then that. Don't worry sweetie. Its time to move on." Gosh I love Alice so much. **_

_**================================================================ok that's all guys. REVIEW!PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bell goes to boot camp.

I don't own anything.

Alice pov:

I quickly hung up with Bella and dialed Edwards number. I cant belive this. I never thought she would find out much less call him out on it. And HIM how could he. He had said it was just a fling. But really I think it was a hobby. No one dose that to someone they love.

Edward picked up on the first ring. "What is it Alice?" He sounded exasperated.

Putting on my best ohmigosh voice I said " Oh god Edward help please. There's been in a emergency. Come quick…I-I I got to go hurry Edward. "

Wow. I AM a good actress. I mentally take a bow.

Now off to go tell the family why Edwards about to smash the front door and the antic vase.

Bella Pov.

As Edward quickly letf I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Thank god for Alice.

I had taken a couple steps out of the bathroom when realization dawned on me.

I was in a hospital type room. Why had I been out? Everything seemed very fuzzy. I couldn't understand a thing. Aha.

Well I suppose its time to go find Vikki.

Emmet pov. (just for kicks.)

Mmmmmm rosie. God I love this woman to death. Literally. Ha I crak my self up. Currently This goddess im lucky enough to call my wife are sitting in the front yard having a pasinate make out session. Yup these are the moments I live for.

Unfortunaly Edward had to come rain on my parade by not freaking watching where he was freaking going and kicking me in the head.

Yea It dosent hurt but it's the thought that counts.

About to beat Edward ass in I turn around and grab his shoulders.

Pulling back my fist about to hurdle it at his face I see the frantic expression.

"Eddie what happened bro?" I boomed. Ha I love the boom…it made me seem so….manly… hehe.

"Alice called I got to go…" He frantically twisted out of my grasp and ran straight to the door, me hot on his trail.

Smash! Ohh esmes not gonna be happy about that. Alice suddenly skipped out of the room a very tastful expression on her face.

"Alice what happened you said there was an emergence?" He still seemed a little panicked but calmed down for the most part.

" Well brother dear, there is an emergency. Witch par of shoes should I wear." She said in a dead pan tone.. Was she serious? Whoooa I think eddies gonna blow a gasket…

- Edward Pov.

Was she F*cking kidding me? Are you serious? Oh my god I left bella for this? What the hell?

"Alice, are you serious?" My voice as cool as night air.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice just dripped honey.

Suddenly alll I saw was black. I could feel my body lunging at her and I could feel the tear of flech under my claw like hands.

I couldn't stop my self. Behind all the black I could hear screaming and shouting, then with out worning my arms being bound behind me.

All I could think was " I HATE HER SHE TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY BELLA. MY bella….my bella…..

Then there was nothing but darkness.

-OK guys that was 3 pages. But ugh I deserve it for not updating in SOOOOO long. I know its still not very long butt…im planing on writing a little everyday then posting it every Friday so there longer? Would you guys like that? Ummm im gonna thank My friend And my insperation for a lot of my chapters Mackenzie! Or as I call her Zie.

Ok Ik I havent updated in a long time but iv had stuff happening. For instance schools about to end and I have to get all good grades and all the freaking teachers are loading us up with home work. Gay ik. Then I have to watch my sister all the time and more but im not gonna give you all my excuses. Ok sooo review please? Ik as a person im not big on reviewing but please? I do need a lil help!

SO REVIEW :D! - Taylor


	8. Important Ik ik But please read?

Authers note.

Sorry guys I hate these as much as you do…But I really just cant think of anything to write.. I mean I had this wole list. So I think im going to get together with my fan fiction buddie and shes gonna help my write the next chapter. Thank you all for being so pacient. And if your enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it then I just updated my story_** Second Chance at death**_. Its about a mental bella. I think you guys will like it. So check it out! Again sorry. If you could review and give us some ideas I'd be sooo thankful!

Thanks again guys!

-Taylor 3


	9. READ ME

Alright guys. Im aborting this. Sorry. But I cant write it any more I just don't have that spark . So if anyone wants to adopt this story please contact me. So I can let you take everything. Thank you. Sorry for not updating. Ive been really preoccupied with a different story of mine. 'I Heart Question Mark' You guys will like it if you read this. Look it up. Sorry again.


End file.
